un souhait devernu réalité?
by madhatter hi-chan
Summary: Vous découvrez un journal qui raconte l’histoire d’un homme célèbre et vous apprenez qu’il n’est pas celui que tout le monde croit. Il a un destin très sombre. Réussiratil à y échapper et à ne pas sombrer dans l’obscurité de son cœur ? Un rayon de lumière


**Un souhait devenu réalité ?**

Disclamer: Comme vous vous en doutez, ils ne sont pas à moi pour mon plus grand malheur… Par contre, l'histoire m'appartient.

For the people that are reading the English version of this fic: I'm working on the first chapter as you are reading this.

Warning: Cela sera un slash HP DM ! Vous n'aimez pas ? Vous avez encore le temps de cliquer sur la page précédente… Attendez vous à un Harry très sombre, à beaucoup de violence et même à un viol (qui ne sera qu'évoqué et non décrit…)

Comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte, cette histoire parait d'abord en anglais avant de paraître en français et je suis en train de travailler sur le chapitre un en anglais. Cependant, je ne sais pas quand j'aurais l'occasion de le poster étant donné que j'ai des révisions à faire pour la session de septembre. Je suis donc dans l'obligation de ralentir le rythme de parution que j'avais pensé suivre et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Ceci dit, je devrais réussir à mettre un nouveau chapitre sur chacune de mes fics pour début octobre.

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire et que vous me laisserez plein de reviews pour m'encourager à écrire la suite.

Résumé : Vous découvrez un journal qui raconte l'histoire d'un homme célèbre et vous apprenez qu'il n'est pas celui que tout le monde croit. Il a un destin très sombre. Réussira-t-il à y échapper et à ne pas sombrer dans l'obscurité de son cœur ? Un rayon de lumière va venir de quelqu'un d'inattendu.

Pour information, le journal dont il s'agit fonctionne sur le même principe que le journal de Jedusor dans La Chambre des Secrets. Ainsi figureront en italique les passages écrits dans le journal et ce qui sera normal sera ce à quoi vous assistez en tant qu'observateur (Je suis fière de moi ! Il ne me semble pas avoir lu de fic ayant comme trait directeur un journal comme celui de Voldemort)…

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Un souhait devenu réalité ?**

**Prologue**

_Parfois je souhaite que quelqu'un puisse m'accepter pour qui je suis vraiment et non pas pour celui que tous pensent que je suis. Il semble que mon destin se soit décidé avant même ma naissance. Une simple prophétie et aucun autre choix possible. Je sais pourquoi je suis né, mais que deviendrais-je après avoir rempli mon devoir ? Peut être que je mourrais, tout simplement. Chaque habitant du monde sorcier compte sur moi pour que je les sauve, mais sur qui puis-je compter ? Dumbledore me cache tout et j'ai l'impression pour lui d'être une pièce d'échiquier, Ron et Hermione disent qu'ils sont mes amis mais depuis qu'ils sont ensemble j'ai l'impression d'être la troisième roue du carrosse, mon parrain Sirius Black est mort par ma faute… Je suis seul, seul dans l'obscurité des temps qui viennent. Je ne veux pas être responsable de la mort de quelqu'un d'autre donc je tuerais celui qu'ils veulent que je tue et ensuite je disparaîtrais. Je trouverais la paix éternelle dans la mort… la seule paix que je puisse avoir et personne ne me regrettera._

_Mais d'où vient donc ce sentiment ? Comme si quelqu'un m'observait sans jamais vouloir me dire pourquoi. Cela me laisse un espoir que je ne devrais pas avoir car je ne dois pas me faire d'illusions. Les gens m'appellent le Golden Boy… PFFF… N'importe quoi ! Personne n'est fondamentalement bon ou mauvais. C'est juste la façon dont vous voyez les choses qui est importante. Ils disent que Voldemort est un homme du côté du Mal et que Dumbledore ou moi sommes du côté du Bien… mais tuer quelqu'un change les gens… L'AVADA KEDAVRA est un des Impardonnables et pourtant je sais que je vais devoir l'utiliser, mais cela me fait-il bon ou mauvais ? _

_Si vous lisez ces lignes, c'est que je suis mort et j'espère de tout cœur avoir emporté au moins avec moi ce salopard de Voldemort._

_C'est le début de ma septième année à Hogwarts et je suis désespérément seul. Mais personne ne le voit. J'ai perdu tout espoir et je pense mourir avant la fin de cette année. Ceci est mon histoire, l'histoire d'un jeune garçon devenu un homme avant même d'avoir atteint l'âge adulte et cela à cause des circonstances._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alors ? Avez-vous apprécié ? N'hésitez pas à me faire le moindre commentaire ! Cela m'aidera pour écrire la suite. J'ai besoin de votre aide sur quelques points : excepté les elfes noirs et les vampires, quelles sont les créatures de l'obscurité que vous connaissez (avec les caractéristiques et un descriptif) ? En quel animal se métamorphosera Harry ? Etes –vous pour qu'Harry exerce sa vengeance contre Voldemort mais se retourne contre l'Ordre ou pour qu'il aille sur un chemin différent ?

A vos souris et claviers : cliquez et tapez ! Merci et à bientôt !

Votre tout dévoué serviteur

Hi-chan


End file.
